La ascensión del prodigio
by HarryPotterandGinny
Summary: Pensaban que Harry Potter era un niño normal, celoso de la situación de su hermana y la fama. Ellos pensaron mal. Lo demostraría a ellos. Y, al hacerlo, él subirá al trono de un reino en el olvido. El mundo nunca sabrá lo golpeó. TRADUCIDO BUENA HISTORIA!


Descargo de responsabilidad: no me propio Harry Potter o de cualquiera de sus personajes. No, lo dije por favor, no me demanden.

1) James y Lily son casi 32 en esta historia. La línea de tiempo se ha adelantado al año 2001 a partir del primer año de Harry.

Prólogo: Lección de historia

A las diez, casi once años de edad, Harry Potter cierra la cubierta de otro libro que estaba leyendo. La mayoría decía que era demasiado complejo y difícil para un niño normal. Pero de ninguna manera era Harry James Potter normal. Todo empezó hace muchos años ... en el año Mil novecientos noventa, para ser precisos, que el nacimiento de la caída de Voldemort llegó a ser.

Hace doce años, Entrevista de Sybil Trelawney ...

"Tres vienen a cambiar lo que hemos conocido ...

A medida que se educan en el mundo que recorren ...

Uno de los tres vencerá el Señor Oscuro ...

Dos se pronunciará con mano de hierro ...

Los tres tienen la fuerza para luchar ...

Uno tendrá el poder sobre la mente de los demás ...

Uno tendrá el poder del alma ...

Y el último ataque con furia de Thor y Poseidón en él ...

Juntos, no condicionado, imparable ...

Sale el dragón como el Señor de la Oscuridad no ...

La Dama de la Llama de la siguiente manera poco después de ...

Y juntos, la muerte, que se conquista, incluso ...

Para el momento del cambio se acerca rápidamente ...

Mucha sangre será derramada sobre ella ...

Pero deben ser victorioso ...

O el mundo terminará en llamas ...

El signo del vencedor está claro ...

Nacido en el final del séptimo mes ...

El Señor de los compatriotas ...

Un líder entre las personas ...

Un guerrero entre los compañeros ...

Y una esperanza para todos aquellos que creen ... "

La mirada vidriosa izquierda cara de Sybil, pero el director estaba perturbado por la profecía, no obstante. No sabía lo que preocuparse más. El hecho de que el mundo estaba condenada a no ser que cambiar o que Voldemort puede ser incluso mayor poder suficiente para conquistar el mundo ... o destruirlo. Él siempre había puesto en duda la cordura de su ex alumno.

La voz de Trelawney rompió Dumbledore de sus reflexiones. "I. .. I Albus sorry. Debo haber dormido un poco. Entonces, ¿dónde estábamos en esto-? "

Albus levantó su mano derecha para que dejara de hablar más. "No hay necesidad de que esto continúe. Estoy seguro de que usted se supone tomar el puesto de adivinación en Hogwarts. "

"Gracias Albus."

-No Sandra, gracias. "Dumbledore con calma salió del bar, pensando en las palabras que había oído de su estado de trance.

Punto de vista de James-Un año después, San Mungoes ...

Me sonrió mientras miraba a los recién nacidos en brazos. Mi esposa estaba profundamente dormido, agotado después de la agotadora tarea de dar a luz. Fue una buena cosa que tenía magia para ayudar a aliviar el dolor para ella. Gracias a Dios por la magia.

Alexei, mi hijo mayor estaba estudiando el hospital con un guía que lo custodiaban. Mi familia era un respetado uno y todavía tenía una buena cantidad de favores que llamar de gente muy poderosa. Miré a los bebés que duermen inocentes en mis brazos otra vez. Lily y yo había decidido el nombre de la niña Katie Elizabeth Potter, mientras que su hermano gemelo más joven iba a ser nombrado Harold James Potter.

Miré hacia arriba para ver Dumbledore. "James, ¿qué hora nacieron?"

Me frunció el ceño, preocupado. Albus no se refería a sí mismo con estas cosas por lo general. "Katie nació 11:56 pm mientras que Harry nació a las 12:00 MN. ¿Por qué? "

Te juro que lo vi sonreír al oír lo que dije. "Sus hijos pueden ser parte de una profecía para derribar Voldemort." Yo no había logrado cejará en el nombre de este tiempo. De hecho, estoy muy orgulloso de espera, fue lo que dijo a mis hijos podría ser parte de una profecía para derribar Voldemort? No se bloquearán hasta que entienda completamente. Mis hijos podrían estar en peligro inminente en el momento pero no se bloquearán. Eso o Dumbledore posiblemente ido senil. Eso realmente no me hace sentir mejor.

"¿QUÉ!" Yo no me pa-Caray, me entró el pánico. Tengo que aprender a controlarme.

"Cálmate, me dijo que podía. Hay otros dos candidatos. "Sentí una oleada de esperanza, como he oído esto. Podría haber sido egoísta deseo de que esta carga fue de otra persona, pero no puedo resignarme a la atención en estos momentos.

¿Los otros? ¿Quiénes son? "

"Neville Longbottom nació el 11:57 pm, mientras que Robert Slivenson nació el 11:59 PM. Ahora déjeme decirle de la profecía antes de tomar sus propias conclusiones. El signo de la Invicto viene es clara ... Nacido en el final del mes ... Un Señor entre compatriotas ... un líder entre las personas ... Un guerrero entre los compañeros ... y una esperanza para todos los que creen. "Bueno, eso me dijo absolutamente nada . De las seis líneas, una pista no es de quién podría ser, y los otros cuatro tienen que ser vistos en el tiempo.

No se pudo Profecías sido más sencillo? No es posible que sólo han dicho aquí es tu salvador, guía y capacitar a él está bien y va a patear el culo del Señor Oscuro para usted. Ah, por cierto, tienen una vida agradable. Pero no, tenían que estar dentro de los enigmas misteriosos enigmas. ¿Yo creo sobresalen los enigmas palabra? Wow, Lily ha sido más de una influencia para mí de lo que pensé. Pero volvamos al tema que nos ocupa, odio profecías.

Normal POV, un año después ...

Alexei Grastovi era un espía en el marco del Señor Oscuro. Había sido reconocido instantáneamente cerca por sus habilidades en la infiltración, y la magia ilusoria. Se había hecho amigo de Peter Pettigrew, miembro de la Orden del Fénix miserable y, más importante, un amigo de la familia Potter infames que fueron la vivienda de tres de los candidatos elegidos. El Slivensons se había ido con ellos a causa de las salas especialmente fuerte del Alfarero.

A Charms imposición más tarde, fue el mejor amigo de Peter en el mundo. Fue increíble Dumbledore nunca poner en práctica medidas de precaución para detener algo como esto suceda. Nunca se enteró también. Magic ilusorias que ayudó a cubrir poco hacia arriba.

En la actualidad estaba descansando en su sala de estar, cuando la chimenea encendida. El rostro muy familiar a todos de Pettigrew apareció. Parecía afligido. En una máscara y la voz de preocupación falsos, dijo, "Pedro, ¿qué pasa? Parece como si ya sabes que va a atacar a ti. "

"Tal vez también. Los Potter me están haciendo su cuidador en secreto. "

"No te preocupes por eso. Te ayudaré a encontrar un lugar para esconderse in "

"Gracias, yo sabía que podía contar contigo Alexei."

De Halloween, de conmutación de los Guardianes Secreto ...

Alexei salió de la chimenea de Pettigrew. Echó un vistazo a la sala en busca de cualquier signo de la Rata animago. "Pedro, ¿dónde estás?"

"Estoy en la cocina!" Fue la respuesta. Alexei salió se dirigió a la cocina. Pettigrew se vio comiendo su desayuno. En momentos, había Pettigrew, en virtud de una maldición imperiosa.

"Pedro, usted seguirá siendo invisible. Tú me darás tu varita, algunos mechones de pelo y gotas de sangre. Luego, vas a cometer suicidio después de una hora." Después de Alexei adquirido los elementos solicitados, se puso los mechones de pelo en una poción que sólo podría ser descrito como polyjuice. La sangre se colocó en un vial y la vara se puso en su bolsillo trasero. Se tomó la poción de mal sabor de un trago. Poco a poco, empezó a tomar la cara y el cuerpo de Peter Pettigrew. Cuando había transformado totalmente, se dirigió a la mansión Potter a pie.

Vio a James Potter y Sirius Negro lo esperaba fuera de la casa. "Password, Pedro?" -Preguntó James.

"Err ... um ... se me olvidó." Alexei dijo disfrazado, con la esperanza de engañar a ellos.

James y Sirius se echó a reír a carcajadas. "Sólo usted se olvida algo tan importante de Pedro". Sirius agitó su varita y el encanto Fidelius fue cancelado. El principal defecto de la Fidelius era que podría ser cancelado de inmediato por el Guardián Secreto. Esa fue la razón por la que el Guardián Secreto tenía que ser una persona muy confiable. "

El aumento de la varita de Pedro, Alexei gritó, "Getrouwheid!" Un haz blanco envolvía toda la casa, antes de que desapareciera de la vista de todos, menos Alexei. El Fidelius fue inventada originalmente por los neerlandeses para protegerse de la persecución religiosa en la época del colonialismo. Después de un momento, Alexei agregó, "uitbrengen voor James Potter, Lily Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Negro, Remus Lupin, Alexei Potter, María Slivenson, Gregory Slivenson, y Robert Slivenson". Un destello de luz azul pasó por la casa y apareció de nuevo a la vista de James y Sirius. Con eso, apparated fuera a decir a su señor de la noticia.

7:00 PM, Godric Hallow's ...

Un hombre envuelto oscuro deambulaba por la ciudad de fiesta de Halloween Godric's. Niños y padres mantuvieron su distancia de este hombre, ya que fue de truco o trato. Un aura de frío rodearon el hombre y un destello peligroso era evidente en sus ojos. Detenerse en lo que parecía ser un terreno baldío, recordó su espía decirle la ubicación de la casa.

La casa se materializó frente a él, que le hizo sonreír locamente. Pisar el césped seco, que desapareció a nadie fuera del encanto Fidelius. Una película casual de su varita rompió la puerta de sus goznes. Sonriendo maliciosamente, entró en la casa y trajo a su varita en una redada a la baja, haciendo que los Potter y Slivensons dos mayores (que estaban de visita en el tiempo) para ser lanzado contra una pared. Pasando por encima de lo inconsciente, los organismos de caída de Lily y James Potter, hizo su camino a la guardería. O al menos lo que percibe como la ubicación general de la guardería. En su arrogancia, en realidad no había tomado la molestia de averiguar dónde estaba.

Él criticó abrir la puerta de una sala de revelar que era la biblioteca. Gruñe enfadado, se dirigió a través de la sala, aparte de voladura puertas izquierda y derecha en un esfuerzo por localizar a los tres mocosos (no incluyendo a Alex). Por supuesto, él finalmente encontró ... después de desmontar la mitad de la casa de sangre y una hora de puerta agotadoras de voladura.

Ahora, Dumbledore, la Orden del Fénix, la Aurores y, en general la lenta respuesta 'Light Side' no había aparecido todavía. ¿Quieres saber por qué? Debido a que todavía la movilización de un equipo de la grieta y la formación de un plan para detener a Voldemort. Sí, eso es lo que hicieron por el lapso de una hora. Eficaz no son?

Voldemort había encontrado la guardería y entró en ella para ver que los tres bebés en una cuna único. Agarrar fuertemente su varita, envió tres Avada Kedavrasat los niños pequeños. Para su sorpresa, los dos maldiciones idénticos voló de regreso a él. Se metió a ambos y se levantó sólo para ser golpeado por otro asesinato de su muerte. O al menos, su alma fue removido de su cuerpo físico.

Un pedazo de su alma entró Harry, que es la razón por la que se había acelerado el conocimiento y la comprensión de las cosas. Por supuesto, en lugar de convertirse en un Horrocrux Harry, Harry (literalmente) absorbió el alma y lo vació de su utilidad antes de demora aplastamiento del alma con la magia en bruto. Esto hizo que Harry se inconsciente. Los dos mocosos otros se declararon a los niños-que-vivió media hora más tarde debido a la indecisión de Dumbledore. Bueno, no importa ya el mundo de la magia se lo creyeron Hook, Line, y platinas.

Tres años más tarde ...

De cuatro años de edad de Harry miró en la satisfacción en su nueva habitación. Había sido autorizados a circular su habitación junto a la biblioteca. Emocionado, se precipitó en la biblioteca y empezó a buscar algo interesante para leer. Justo entonces, un libro llamó su atención. El título fue Wandless Magic: El Arte del Control. Que parecía un libro interesante para él. Como un niño, es comprensible que lo que quería hacer magia. Y puesto que no tenía una varita mágica, sin embargo, esto tendría que hacer. Él no perdió el tiempo en subir una escalera corredera y conseguir el libro.

El entusiasmo abrió el libro y leer el primer capítulo.

Capítulo I: ¿Qué es Wandless Magic?

"¿Qué es Wandless Magic? Wandless Magic es el uso de la magia sin el uso de un conductor mágico, el aprovechamiento de mecanismo, o foco. Ha sido comúnmente conocido como Magic Wandless porque el conductor principal de la magia utilizada hoy en día es una varita mágica por lo tanto, la terminología . Se cree que esta rama de la magia de ser fundido poder sólo por muy poderosos magos. Eso es un error muy común. De hecho, Wandless Magic es más propensa a ser emitidos por los usuarios-poder mágico más débil debido a los controles exigidos en que tales poco de magia. El control es el factor principal para lanzar magia Wandless. Sin control adecuado, no se puede aprovechar su núcleo mágica para hacer magia, dijo. Si una persona capaz de emitir un aturdidor hipotéticamente wandlessly en comparación con el modelo con un conducto mágico, el reparto wandlessly sería muy superior a ella en términos de poder. El problema principal por la que mucha gente no puede hacer magia Wandless se debe a la pereza. Cuando demasiado dependiente de la varita, los intentos de lanzar magia Wandless también se ve obstaculizada de forma significativa. .. "

Después de leer el libro sorprendentemente delgada, Harry comenzó a concentrarse en su núcleo tocando mágico. Podía hacerlo, sin embargo, todavía no. Se podría haber dado más a esta cosa mágica Wandless.

Tres años más tarde ...

Harry empezó a leer otro libro, devorando la información. Estuvo a punto de leer cada libro en la muy extensa de la Familia Potter Biblioteca. Más de mil manuscritos recopilada relativa a todo tipo de magia. Historia, la cultura de otras criaturas mágicas, Etiqueta, duelos, Battle Magic, Volar, manualidades, deportes, derecho, literatura, las magias defensivas, ofensivas Magic, la Transfiguración, la transmutación, la alquimia, pociones, muggles, muggle Literatura, la lista seguía y seguía . Fue durante una de esas veces que su hermano mayor, Alexei lo había sorprendido la lectura de un manuscrito muy avanzada en la biblioteca.

Había visto fragmentos de su capacidad en la magia Wandless y se quedó impresionado hasta ahora. Alex había dominado más complejos hechizos que lo utilizan y rápidamente llegó a ser el primero de su clase en cada materia. El mayor potencial de Hogwarts había visto en años, lo llamaban. Después de la captura de una vez, decidió dejarlo usar su varita para practicar combate contra preestablecidos Dummies Mágico. El duelo terminó con el muñeco está reducido a cenizas.

Después de lo cual comenzó a enseñarle las cosas que los libros no. Cosas que podrían adoptarse sólo de la experiencia, la única cosa que Harry carecía de la mayoría. Él podía enseñarle más acerca de las reuniones sociales, las costumbres y las lagunas de la ley.

Un año después ...

Harry celebró la espada con firmeza sobre su cabeza. Alex estaba a diez metros de él, su espada colgando a su lado. "Begin". Alex dijo, y en un instante, Harry se apresuraron a atacar. Saltó a la baja su espada tan pronto como llegó a Alex, que sólo paró el golpe esfuerzo por llevar su espada, ligeramente por encima de su cabeza. Alex se abrió la empujó la espada hacia delante, haciendo perder el equilibrio Harry ligeramente.

Harry saltó hacia atrás estrechamente eludir un golpe. Rápidamente respondió clavando su espada. Alex barrido a un lado con su propia espada antes de agacharse rápidamente y en un ataque a las piernas de Harry. Harry cayó como Alex volvió a levantarse y puso su espada de madera por el cuello. Harry bajó la cabeza a reconocer su derrota. "Nunca piensas que tu oponente no va a muggle sobre Harry. En una batalla, utiliza todo lo que tiene que ganarle. No se trata de ser bueno o noble, sus cerca de mantenerse con vida y el caminar de esa manera."

Alex tiró un palo hacia él que Harry capturados con sus reflejos de respuesta rápida. "Tuve que Varita de capacitación diseñado para usted para que usted pueda practicar la magia mejor. Going sin sólo se puede conseguir hasta ahora. Si alguna vez desea alcanzar su pleno potencial debe iniciar lo antes posible". Fue fácil para las familias para protegerse de sus casas para evitar la detección en el interior del Ministerio.

Dos años después, Present Day ...

"El Reducto". El hechizo cruzó el césped y se estrelló contra un árbol, la perforación de un agujero a través de ella. Alex miró a Harry a la expectativa.

"¿Es que todo lo que te enseñó Harry? Estoy decepcionado".

Gruñendo Harry comenzó a lanzar una andanada de hechizos y maleficios. "Ahoga. Ahoga. Expelliarmus. Ahoga. Bombardo. Petrificus Totalus. Talea. Incindre". Harry cantaban, el envío de hechizo tras hechizo mientras está tomando un paso adelante con el elenco de cada uno. Alex bateó de distancia los hechizos con su varita utilizando una técnica especial llamada interceptación mágico. Se trataba básicamente de usar la magia primas afectar a la magia en sí misma, un arte más complejo.

Harry de repente sacó un cuchillo y corrió los últimos metros, atacando con rápidos y precisos ataques diseñados para llamar a alguien fuera de balance. Desafortunadamente para él, Alex sabían ya de todos sus trucos. Les enseñó a Harry después de todo. Con eso dicho, Alex esquivaba cada golpe y contraataques a cabo perfectamente. Harry se dio la vuelta y trató de tiro en el pecho de Alex. El mayor de los niños Potter fue capaz de coger el pie en el tiempo. Harry se deslizó una varita mágica escondida en su mano izquierda y envió un aturdidor directamente a su pecho.

Alex era un poco sorprendido por este movimiento, sin haberlo visto antes, pero se recuperó rápidamente de su asombro. Se soltó de la fiebre de Harry y se metió el hechizo. Se apartó como otro hexagonal chorro golpeó el suelo solía estar. Golpeó su varita mágica y causó la tierra para hacer temblar ligeramente caída Harry. Alex se alzaba por encima de él, detrás de su varita en él. "¿Te rendimiento?"

"Todavía no". Dijo Harry. se pusieron en acción, patadas pie de Alex duro. Luego volvió y apuntó con su varita a Alex sólo para encontrarlo haciendo lo mismo. Alex envió de inmediato una maravilla mientras que Harry envió una disarmer. Ambos hechizos alcanzar sus objetivos. Harry fue revivido un minuto después.

"Toque de Niza en la última parte, pero que cometió el error de enviar un Expelliarmus. Es cierto, yo no tendría ningún arma, pero sería inconsciente, no puede hacer nada".

"Sí, pero en una batalla, usted puede ser sacado de la lucha en ese momento."

"Sí, pero el objetivo es no salir con vida para ganar. Ganadora es sólo un extra."

Harry asintió con la cabeza y los dos comenzaron a duelo otra vez.

Por favor, reviews


End file.
